warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Arbitrations
Arbitrations are a special Alert variant hosted by the Arbiters of Hexis, featuring "elite" versions of endless missions with additional modifiers for greater difficulty. It was introduced in . Mechanics In order to access Arbitrations, players must have completed all nodes on the connected Star Chart, including Dark Sectors, Lua and the Kuva Fortress, as well as the lone nodes of the Derelicts. The only two exceptions are the disconnected Assassination nodes of Mutalist Alad V and the Jordas Golem on Eris. Players can check on what nodes they need to complete by talking to the Arbitration representative in the Arbiters of Hexis' Relay enclave. Once players have Arbitrations unlocked, it will be displayed on the Operation window. There is only one Arbitration alert up at any given point on the Star Chart, changing nodes on an hourly basis. Arbitrations will only select nodes with endless missions (Survival, Interception, Defense, Excavation, Defection, or Infested Salvage) and the enemy level range will start at 60-80. All Arbitrations use the following rules: *'Players cannot revive themselves or other players. Once a player loses all their Health, they do not enter the Bleedout phase. They die instantly.' ** does not work in Arbitrations, and neither will ' sarcophagus Passive. **However ' revival passive, 's , 's , 's and 's still function normally. **Note that the absence of Bleedout also extends to the player's Companions. Kavats can prevent death by being equipped with , and Sentinels equipped with ( ) or will function as normal. *Rewards are on a ABCC... rotation, as opposed to the AABC rotation used in normal missions. After the first two rotations, the Arbitration will continue on the C rotation endlessly. *Rotation lengths are twice as long as normal missions (e.g. Survival gives one reward every 10 minutes, Defense gives one reward every 10 waves, Interception gives one reward every 2 rounds, and so on). Additionally, the missions also sport modifiers unique to each; **Survival: Life Support Capsules are worth 75% of usual. **Interception: Enemy towers fill twice as fast. **Defense: The defense objective is a Hexis Operative NPC armed with . Unlike Sortie Defense, the Operative follows a chosen player instead of roaming by themselves, and can't be given a weapon by a Tenno. Downtime between waves is reduced to 2 seconds. Like players, the Operative will not enter Bleedout, and their death will be an instant mission failure. **Excavation: Defense time is increased from 100 seconds to 180 seconds. **Defection: Rescue targets cannot be revived. **Infested Salvage: Consoles have half their normal health. *Arbitration Shield Drones will spawn amongst the enemy ranks. They function similarly to Shield Ospreys, but instead grant complete Damage and Warframe Ability immunity to nearby enemies (except other Arbitration Drones). They are also immune to Warframe abilities themselves. **Arbitration Shield Drones explode on death, dealing 3000 damage to all enemy units, including other Arbitration Drones, in an area of effect. **As of , Arbitration Shield Drones do not benefit from the Ancient Healer's damage reduction aura. *While quitting the mission will not yield any rewards, failing the mission keeps any rewards earned at the end of a rotation, but not any resources or credits enemies may drop. *To encourage gameplay diversity, players are given a +300% Ability Strength bonus and a +300% Damage bonus to a random Warframe and Weapon for each alert. The affected Warframe and weapon change from one player to another: for example, one player could be given bonuses for playing with and/or a while another player can be given bonuses for playing with and/or a . **The bonus can also be applied for Warframes and Weapons the player does not own. **Bonuses will also apply to any variants the Warframe or weapon may have (Prime, Syndicate, etc.). Rewards Mission Arbitration Alerts reward one unit of Vitus Essence for every rotation completed. Players can use their collected Vitus Essence to purchase unique items and mods from the Arbitration representative. As mentioned above, additional end-of-rotation rewards are given out at half the rate as normal missions, using a ABCC... rotation with rotation C continuing endlessly. Arbitration Honors Tips *The Arbitration Shield Drones are immune to all Warframe abilities and can share this trait with enemies around them on top of the damage immunity. On the other hand, destroying the drones causes a powerful explosion that deals massive damage to enemies in the area of the explosion. It's recommended that players deal with the drones as quickly as possible. Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. Sniper rifles are also a good choice to pick out the drones from afar. **The ability immunity extends to 's Rift Plane, in that they are unable to enter it and therefore cannot be killed by someone inside the Rift even while inside a . You can still switch to your Operator to damage the drones as it cannot enter the Rift Plane either. Enemies protected by the drones will not damage players inside the rift. **The death explosion of Arbitration Shield Drones can damage nearby Arbitration Drones. Use this to your advantage. **Builds focusing on area of effect damage might be difficult to employ as most enemy squads are being escorted by Arbitration drones. As the explosion of the drones provides a form of area damage and crowd control, focusing on single-target damage can be more viable to some. **Despite being weapons, the drones are also immune to all damage and effects from all Exalted weapons. *Despite the presence of Warframe-specific boons, they will rarely make them more viable than survivability-focused frames. Survival of yourself, your teammates, and the objective (depending on mission type) is key to success, so it is wise to use a frame with high effective health such as , , , or a frame with healing and damage reduction support such as or . Killing the enemies is no harder than a sortie mission, so the large increase in Power Strength is welcome but ultimately unnecessary. **The boons can open alternatives to builds however, as it will provide massive Power Strength that would otherwise require several Mod slots, capacity, and penalties from Corrupted Mods. A Trinity for instance can focus entirely on Duration and her own survivability, while the boon caps out her 's scaling. *'Play it safe.' Remember that you cannot revive yourself or your teammates: death is instant and permanent. Stay close to your teammates and proceed with extreme caution, especially in later rotations where every hazard can potentially cost your squad the mission. *Specters can be used to aid you and your allies throughout these missions, making it ideal to bring them in situations where defending a key point is the objective, most notably defense, interception or infested salvage missions. It isn't advised to use specters that do not prioritize following the player (ancient healer specter, charger specter etc) in the other endless missions such as Survival, Defection and Excavation as movement is mostly key to success here. **Trinity Warframe Specters are able to heal the defense target in defense missions, while also offering great energy regeneration, making it an ideal Warframe specter to bring to this mission type. **Ancient Healer specters can be used to reduce incoming damage greatly for you and your teammates, and Shield Ospreys can be used to grant extra shields and a greater shield regen rate. **Other specters that have no special abilities or traits, such as the Charger or Roller specter are not really recommended as their durability is very low and they tend to not follow the player. However they can serve as a distraction, drawing aggro away from both you and your teammates. Bugs *The randomly selected Ability Strength and Weapon Damage bonuses may not consistently apply to all Prime Warframes and Prime Weapons. Trivia *Arbitrations were originally known as "Elite Alerts" when they were pitched by the Development Team. Patch History *Fixed Arbitration Warframe Mods being usable in Archwing missions. *Fixed Arbitrations hint not appearing in the World State Window for players that have almost completed the Star Chart. *Fixed Infested spore swarms spawned by Swarm Mutalist MOAs applying buffs to non-Infested agents (e.g. the Arbitration Drone). *Fixed Arbitration Drones taking damage from Gara’s Splinter Storm. *Fixed Arbitration boon selecting the MK1-Braton. *Fixed an AI bug in Arbitration Defense missions that was causing enemies to stand around after spawning. *Slightly increased the hitbox of Arbitration Drones *Arbitration Drones are now exempt from Infested Ancient Healer Auras. *Reduced Arbitration Defense Wave length to balance mission time played in comparison to Arbitration Survival missions. *Fixed loading into a default Dark Sector mission instead of the intended Arbitration mission. *Fixed Defection missions being unplayable when picked for an Arbitration. *Fixed cases of Arbitration boons not being applied to Prime Warframe variants. This applies to weapon variants as well (Cernos vs Rakta Cernos). *We have live fixed Arbitration missions rewarding the incorrect amount of Vitus Essence at End Of Mission, and inability to complete the Mastery Rank 26 test. *Fixed earning multiple Ayatan Statues in an Arbitrations mission, but only receiving one once returning to your ship. *Introduced. }} de:Schiedsgericht pt:Arbitragem Category:Update 23 Category:Missions